


It Would Be An Honor

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Disney, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Canon, Princess and the Frog Is One of My Favs, Random & Short, Random & Sweet, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Something New, Sweet, Two Fathers, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, pre-wedding, something I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While having tea with one another, Tiana asks Big Daddy to help make her wedding day special but Big Daddy isn't sure if he should do it.
Relationships: Charlotte La Bouff & Tiana, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff & Tiana, Eudora & Naveen (Disney), Eudora & Tiana (Disney), Eudora/James (Disney: Princess and the Frog), James & Eli "Big Daddy La Bouff (Disney: Princess and the Frog), James & Tiana (Disney: Princess and the Frog), Naveen & Tiana (Disney), Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Kudos: 27





	It Would Be An Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a little while ago after seeing a few coloring book pages from "Princess and the Frog" I thought everything was so sweet about it and I liked the fact that Big Daddy was the one to walk Tiana down the aisle so I wanted to write something about that.
> 
> Now honestly I have no clue if James and Eli knew one another or if it was just Eudora and Eli that knew one another so I was kind of winging that part. I kind of made it so they knew one another but that didn't know one another all that well but they still respected one another.
> 
> I did make it so Eli saw Tiana as another daughter and if not that than a very close niece because that made sense to me especially if he is the one walking her down the aisle.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and I'm so sorry for rambling.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“Well?” Tiana asked with bright hopeful eyes as she looked at her best friend’s dad who was like an uncle to her. “Will you do it?” She asked, hoping that he would say yes since this was one of the most important days of her life and she wanted him to be a part of it well a bigger part of it than just sitting in the crowd of people.

“I-I’m not sure, Tiana,” Mr. La Bouff as he looked at the young woman who was sitting in the seat across from him, a teacup set in front of her as they sat in the garden talking.

It wasn’t that Mr. La Bouff wasn’t honored by Tiana’s request, it was just that he felt like he was intruding on something that should be given to someone much more important than himself. Of course, he cared for Tiana deeply, in fact, saw her as a second daughter, and if not that then a very close niece but again he felt like it wasn’t his place to do what she was asking him to do.

“Wouldn’t you want to have someone else do this, Darlin’?” Mr. La Bouff asked before mentally slapping himself. “Of course, there is someone else she’d want to do this but you know the reason he can’t,” He scolded himself for his careless words as he looked at Tiana who gave him a sad smile.

“I think he’d be okay with you doing it,” Tiana said as she reached over and patted Mr. La Bouff’s larger hand with her own smaller one. She smiled a sad smile as Mr. La Bouff turned his hand over to gently hold her own.

He hadn’t meant o make her sad in fact that was the last thing he ever wanted to do was make his two girls sad but he guessed when it came to wedding planning that a delicate topic such as this couldn’t be avoided no matter what one did especially not with what Tiana was asking him to do.

“Tiana, I know I didn’t know your Daddy all that well but...,” Mr. La Bouff stopped getting a little choked up as he spoke. “But I have high respect for him and all that he did,” He said as Tiana gave him a sad smile once more. “And I know this might mean nothing coming from me but I know he would be proud of the amazing young woman you have grown up to be,” He said as he gave her hand a squeeze trying to let her know that he meant every word.

“It means a lot actually,” Tiana said as she reached up with her other hand and wiped the tears from her face that had slowly started to travel down. 

“I’m glad,” Mr. La Bouff said with a soft smile, hoping that his words had done something to make her a little happier. “And if you’re sure he would be all right with and as long as you’re all right with it… “He started knowing that this would make her extremely happy at this moment and at her wedding. “I would be honored to walk you down the aisle,” He said with a soft smile, giving her hand another squeeze as he watched a wide smile spread across her as a few tears of joy slipped down her face.

He watched as she stood up and walked around the table, and before long he was hugging her tightly as she hugged him around his neck.

“Thank you,” Tiana said, a few tears slipping onto his suit as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

“Of course, Darlin,” Mr. La Bouff said as Tiana pulled back, a soft smile on his face as he placed a hand against her should. “Anything for one of my princesses,” He said, making Tiana smile even more as she looked at her best friend’s father, a man that she thought of as part of her family for years.

Tiana was overjoyed to have him be a part of her wedding and have him walk her down the aisle.


End file.
